


Tony's Kind of Patriotic (Art)

by Pinkelephant42



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Art, Crossdressing, Digital Art, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing: Tony dresses up like a USO girl. Steve approves. Prompt from AvengersKink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony's Kind of Patriotic (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on AvengersKink and just. Needed it. So much.


End file.
